A.D. 2019: Dragon's Rage
is the ninety-seventh episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the seventeenth episode of the second season. It features the return and consequently, the final appearance of Another Taki. Synopsis Gurenryu continues to leave a trail for the Kamen Riders as they chase him all the way into the past. And somehow made his way into 1591, where he attacks the Fu-Ma Ninja clan's village; prompting the alternate Taki to make contact with her original counterpart and her allies. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Cast * : * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * : Guest cast * : English dub cast *Taki, Another Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Natsu: Emily Neves *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe *Gurenryu: Garrett Hunter Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德|}} *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard: |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} *Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode: |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** (in ), (in BeyonDriver), Soul Calibur Supreme **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Taki *** (Tora Claw Zs on arms), Supreme Type **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki **Woz ***Woz, , *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, Supreme Type **Woz ***Futurering Kikai, Woz Ginga Finaly, Woz Ginga Wakusei *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Crow ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 EXlasher **Grease Blizzard ***Biotic: ***Abiotic: ***Other: North Blizzard, *'Form(s) used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***EX Strike Armor **Grease Blizzard ***Grease Blizzard Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki **Ridewatches: ***Taki: Taki (grayscale) *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, 1, 2, ZX, V3, Riderman ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Agito, Hibiki, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive, Ghost, Fourze, Faiz, Decade, OOO, Wizard, Gaim, Ex-Aid, Build, Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Kabuto, Den-O *This is the first time a Soulcalibur VI character dies in the second season. In this case, Another Taki. **Though Another Taki ends up merging with the original (along with her memories), this means the present Taki can now exist in the new timeline. However, this doesn't yet give her abilities similar to (i.e., to be immune to the changes to her past). *Another Taki's death parallels to that of in episode 77 in the first book. Both take the fatal blow meant for one of the main characters (the original Taki and , respectively). The only main difference being that Another Taki ends up merging with her original counterpart, thus Taki gains the memories and the other abilities of the other. This also allows Taki to exist in the new timeline in place of her counterpart. *Keeping with Gurenryu's comparisons to Imperialdramon, Gurenryu's Ryukishi Mode also fired positron laser from his arm cannons, as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode fired his positron laser from his forearm cannon. *Taki equipping the Tora Claws via while fighting Gurenryu brings to mind the "Tiger vs Dragon" concept common in East Asian cultures. The OOO Ridewatch usage could be a representation of Latorartar Combo, which it also used the Tora Medal, while Gurenryu being a dragon is self-explanatory; the only main difference that he's based on a European dragon than an Asian dragon. *Woz in Ginga Wakusei Form is able to conjure a ring-blade that is shaped like the ring surrounding the planet Saturn; which somehow allowed him to use a variation of Tira's fighting style. External Links *A.D. 2019: Dragon's Rage at FanFiction.Net